


I'm Glad You Stayed

by GayceVentura



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayceVentura/pseuds/GayceVentura
Summary: A little later in the night, Mr. Putnam returned home from work. He called out his boys’ names, but didnt get a response. Frowning, he made his way up the stairs to Theo’s bedroom. Opening the door, the older man saw the boyfriends curled up on the bed together fast asleep. He smiled softly, and closed the door quietly behind him. He was glad that his son found someone that would love and accept him for all he is. But he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to give the boys a talk when they woke up.
Relationships: Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	I'm Glad You Stayed

The first thing Theo did when he got home was drop his backpack at the door and fall face first onto his bed. School sucked and all he wanted to do was take a nap. A soft chuckle came from behind him, and he heard his bedroom door close. The smaller boy grumbled as the bed beside him dipped, and he was pulled up onto his boyfriends chest.

“Rough day?” Robin asked, carding his fingers through his boyfriends hair.

Theo just grumbled against Robin’s chest. The taller boy chuckled again. “You know I don’t speak mumble.”

Theo glanced up at the Hobgoblin and sighed. “Carl was being a dick to an underclassman, and Billy wasn’t doing anything to stop him. So I had to step in and tell Carl off. Again. I really thought they were getting better, but they’re still douchebag bullies.”

Robin smiled slightly at Theo’s pout, and pulled his boyfriend closer to himself. “They are getting better. They stop when you tell them to, so that’s a start”

Theo nodded his head against his boyfriend. “I suppose so. Still wish they would just change faster.”

Robin chuckled once more and leaned down to kiss the smaller boy. “Why don’t we take a nap? Then when you wake up, it won’t be bothering you much anymore?”

Theo yawned and nodded, burying his head into Robin’s shoulder. The taller boy brought the covers over them, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He kissed the top of Theo’s head and closed his eyes, letting out a happy sigh.

“You know, Robin, I’m really glad I have you. I’m really glad you decided to stay.” Theo said softly, clearly falling asleep quickly. 

Robin smiled softly. “I’m really glad I stayed too, Theo.” He nuzzled his nose into his boyfriend’s hair. “I’m really glad I met you too. Without you, I would still be with the pagans...Theo...I think I love you…”

When no reply came, Robin glanced down and saw Theo fast asleep, head buried into his shoulder. He smiled lovingly. Turning his body to face his boyfriend, Robin hugged him tightly to his chest. He would tell the boy again, soon. For now, he would revel in the fact that he was in love. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep to the sound of Theo’s soft breathing.

\----

A little later in the night, Mr. Putnam returned home from work. He called out his boys’ names, but didnt get a response. Frowning, he made his way up the stairs to Theo’s bedroom. Opening the door, the older man saw the boyfriends curled up on the bed together fast asleep. He smiled softly, and closed the door quietly behind him. He was glad that his son found someone that would love and accept him for all he is. But he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to give the boys a talk when they woke up.


End file.
